Coisas Idiotas A Serem Consertadas
by CaahT39C
Summary: Mari e CaahT39C concordam que algumas coisas em The 39 Clues precisam ser mudadas. Rated T porque ambas falam lindas palavras.


**CAPÍTULO UM: THE KOREA THING.**

* * *

><p>Ian saia da caverna olhando para o chão, quando uma mão na gola da sua camiseta o fez parar.<p>

-VOLTE LÁ E FAÇA A PORRA DIREITO, SENÃO EU TE CHUTO NAQUELE LUGAR QUE DÓI. - CaahT39C disse, surpreendentemente exibindo um sorriso dócil.

- Você escolhe, Ian. Volta lá ou vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com Evan Tolliver.

- Mari, ele nem sabe quem é Evan Tolliver. - Caah rolou os olhos para a prima.

- Quando eu fizer o que eu quero fazer, ele vai saber. - ela disse, sorrindo meigamente.

Ian olhava atordoado para as duas, sem saber quem elas eram ou o que queriam dele. Foi só então que ele percebeu Natalie no chão, desmaiada. Nas mãos de Mari Cahill, nada mais nada menos do que uma pedra.

Ao notar o olhar furioso de Ian, Caah afirmou:

- É, fomos nós.

- Vai processar? - Mari resmungou.

Ian queria quebrar a cara das duas naquele instante, mas Caah pegou a mão de Ian no momento que ele iria dar um soco.

O Kabra arregalou os olhos.

- Como você... Tomas?

Caah sorriu maliciosamente e Mari acompanhou o sorriso, jogando a pedra para longe.

- Pior que isso, meu querido. - Mari falou com um tom de malícia.

Caah começou a virar o pulso de Ian e Mari agarrou o outro braço do Kabra, para que este não pudesse parar o movimento.

- Seguinte: ou você obedece, ou eu quebro o seu pulso. Você escolhe.

Ian engoliu a seco e sentiu uma pontada no coração. O que era aquilo? Era um sentimento estranho... Como se tudo ao redor dele pudesse acabar, como se ele fosse morrer sem poder ver a luz do dia. Como se... Como se... Monstros tivessem o apanhado, escondidos embaixo da cama, assim como ele achava quando tinha seis anos.

Ele estava sentindo... _Medo?_

* * *

><p>Ian, caído no chão, segurava suas partes íntimas.<p>

- NÃO, DESCULPA, EU FAÇO, EU FAÇO! - Ian gritou desesperadamente. Ele podia ver Maari estendendo o pé no alto para chutá-lo novamente.

- Ótimo. - Caah mexeu nas unhas. - Agora vai lá.

- Não posso... - ele murmurou.

- VAI LÁ, CACETE! - Maari gritou irritada.

- Não posso!

- POR QUÊ?

- PORQUE EU SOU GAY E ESTOU APAIXONADO PELO HAMILTON! - Ian disse se levantando e pegando uma bolsa magicamente do bolso da calça. - AGORA DÁ LICENÇA QUE EU TENHO MANICURE.

Maari respirou fundo e agarrou Ian pela cueca quando ele virou para ir embora para a tal "manicure".

- ESCUTA AQUI, PORRA. VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR NAQUELE CARALHO DE CAVERNA.

Ian não respondeu e fez biquinho. Maari irritou-se e deu um puxão tão forte na cueca do garoto que ele se ergueu três centímetros no ar.

- Você vai sentir um pouco de dor ao evacuar a partir de agora, querido Ian. - Caah sorriu.

_"Então, apareceram um arco-íris e um pônei magicamente do lado de Ian e este foi saltitando até a ponte arco-íris, e mandou um beijo de um jeito bem de gay para as escritoras que estavam em estado de choque atrás dele. Natalie se transformou em uma borboleta e voou até Ian._

_E todos viveram felizes para sempre... Até Ian acordar assim que levou um tapa de Caah."_

- ACORDA DO SONHO, IMBECIL. ENTRA LOGO NAQUELA PORRA DE CAVERNA E BEIJA A AMY, OUVIU?

- Ouvi... - Ian murmurou. - Mas acho que ela me odeia agora.

Maari deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

- CLARO QUE ELA TE ODEIA, NÉ? FAÇA-A FELIZ AGORA, CARALHO, SEU FILHO DE UMA VADIA DESGRAÇADO-

- Maari, não gaste a sua cota agora. Deixa para o Evan.

- É, temos uma grande lista de coisas-idiotas-a-serem-concertadas... - Maari mexeu no seu relógio que voltava no tempo e suspirou. - Ainda temos que assassinar o Kurt depois que acabarmos aqui.

- Ah, é - Caah murmurou. - Caralho, por que os escritores de hoje em dia só escrevem merdas?

- Né? - Maari respondeu. - Tipo, BOTA O IAN COM A AMY, MATA O KURT, FODA-SE O EVAN...

- Quase esqueci: temos que fazer algo horrível com a Isabel também. Adicione na lista, Maari.

- Ah, é mesmo... - Mari escreveu numa prancheta que tirou na bolsa tiracolo.

- Sabem, eu ainda estou aqui! - Ian falou irritado, após comentários estranhos vindos das escritoras. - E quem é Kurt e Evan, porra?

As escritoras trocaram olhares de impaciência.

- VAI LOGO! - ambas gritaram em unissomo.

Ian assentiu e abriu novamente a caverna, entrando sorrateiramente. Assim que ele sumiu da vista delas e elas não conseguiram ouvir gritos, ambas sorriram e deram um tapa na mão de cada uma.

Maari pegou a prancheta mais uma vez e fez um certo na caixinha ao lado de "The Korea Thing". O próximo item da lista estava demonimado "The South Africa Thing".

- Missão um comprida com sucesso. Próxima parada: Kurt.- Caah disse triunfante, apontando para o relógio de Maari. - Começemos agora.

Maari sorriu maliciosamente e girou o relógio quatro vezes para a frente. Aquilo seria extremamente divertido.

* * *

><p><em>Bônus:<em>

Natalie acordou desesperada. Não conseguia encontrar o seu irmão e já era de noite na Coreia do Sul. Ela ainda estava na entrada da caverna, porém não se lembrava do porquê disso. _Será que desmaiei?_

Levantou-se bruscamente a procura de alguém, já que seu irmão parecia ter desaparecido. Andou como uma louca até que conseguiu ouvir alguns barulhos vindos de trás da moita.

- AAAAAAHH! - ela gritou assustada. - NÃO ARRUINE A MINHA ROUPA, SEU MALUCO!

A pessoa que estava atrás da moita saiu dela com um pulo. Natalie então viu que era Dan Cahill, que usava roupas... _De camuflagem?_

- DANIEL CAHILL, EXPLIQUE O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO AGORA! - ela desesperou-se. Dan começou a rir.

- Você fica hilária quando está com raiva, Natalie.

Natalie bufou e aproximou-se de Dan para dar um tapa nele, até que ambos viram um clarão do lado deles e viraram-se para ver o que era aquilo.

Uma menina de cabelos loiros e pele clara saiu do clarão com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Quase esqueci... - ela disse ao chegar perto dos dois, que estavam congelados no lugar. Olhou para cada um particularmente e levantou as duas mãos em direção a parte de trás da cabeça, fazendo com que ambos unissem seus lábios. Ambos estavam com os olhos arregalados e tentavam tirar a pressão que a menina fazia em suas cabeças, porém falhavam todas as vezes.

Natalie gritou com todas as forças de suas cordais vocais - apesar de não poder realmente gritar com a boca -, entrando em pânico. Dan parecia que ia vomitar.

- Ou você realmente se beijam, ou eu nunca vou largá-los. - ela disse irritada.

Dan tentou chutá-la de algum modo, mas a menina estava em um posição estratégica e nem os chutes de Dan ou de Natalie poderiam afetá-la. Infelizmente, realmente tiveram que se beijar ou aquele inferno nunca acabaria.

Porém, ao começarem a realmente se beijar, ambos pareciam estar... Devo dizer _gostando?_ Essa não é exatamente a palavra apropriada. Eles estavam... _Interessados_ em continuar, como se alguma força do destino agia além das mãos da menina.

Vendo que eles obedeceram-na, lentamente a menina retirava as mãos e presenciava a cena com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Ela olhou para o relógio. Estava atrasada. Mari iria matá-la se demorasse mais um minuto.

Olhando uma última vez para a cena fofa que Natalie e Dan faziam, girou o relógio quatro vezes e foi embora do passado.

Assim que perceberam que a menina fora embora, Natalie e Dan empurrarram o corpo do outro de si mesmo e foram correndo para a moita onde Dan estava para vomitar.

- Prometa que nunca fará isso novamente. - Natalie disse tentou recompor-se. - Eu não acredito que beijei um pobre!

Dan fez uma careta.

- Eu prometo. Não acredito que beijei uma metida! - Dan imitou sarcasticamente a voz irritante de Natalie.

_Missão bônus de The Korea Thing comprida com sucesso._

* * *

><p><strong>Olá Cahills! (: Eu estou escrevendo essa fanfic com a diva Mari sobre coisas que nós mudaríamos em The 39 Clues!<strong>

**Desculpem pelos palavrões, mas não podemos dizer que não falamos HSAUHSAHSAUASHUH *-*  
><strong>

** Espero que tenham gostado e... Reviews? (:**

**~CaahT39C_  
><em>**


End file.
